Formoterol, whose chemical name is (.+-.) N-[2-hydroxy-5-[1-hydroxy-2[[2-(p-methoxyphenyl)-2-propyl]amino]ethyl]phen yl]-formamide, is a highly potent and .beta..sub.2 -selective adrenoceptor agonist having a long lasting bronchodilating effect when inhaled. The structure of formoterol is as shown: ##STR1##
Formoterol has two chiral centers in the molecule, each of which can exist in two possible configurations. This gives rise to four combinations: (R,R), (S,S), (R,S) and (S,R). (R,R) and (S,S) are mirror images of each other and are therefore enantiomers; (R,S) and (S,R) are similarly an enantiomeric pair. The mirror images of (R,R) and (S,S) are not, however, superimposable on (R,S) and (S,R), which are diastereomers. Formoterol is available commercially only as a racemic diastereomer, (R,R) plus (S,S) in a 1:1 ratio, and the generic name formoterol refers to this enantiomeric mixture. The racemic mixture that is commercially available for administration is a dihydrate of the fumarate salt.
The graphic representations of racemic, ambiscalemic and scalemic or enantiomerically pure compounds used herein are taken from Maehr J. Chem. Ed. 62, 114-120 (1985): solid and broken wedges are used to denote the absolute configuration of a chiral element; wavy lines indicate disavowal of any stereochemical implication which the bond it represents could generate; solid and broken bold lines are geometric descriptors indicating the relative configuration shown but denoting racemic character; and wedge outlines and dotted or broken lines denote enantiomerically pure compounds of indeterminate absolute configuration. Thus, the formula for formoterol above reflects the racemic nature of the commercial material, while among the structures below, those having open wedges are intended to encompass a pure, single configuration which is one of the two possible at that carbon, and those having solid wedges are intended to encompass the single, pure isomer having the absolute stereochemistry shown.
All four isomers of formoterol have been synthesized and briefly examined for relaxing activity on the guinea pig trachea [Murase et al., Chem. Pharm. Bull. 26, 1123-1129 (1978). It was found that the (R,R)-isomer is the most potent, while the others are 3-14 times less potent. More recently, the four isomers have been examined with respect to their ability to interact in vitro with .beta.-adrenoceptors in tissues isolated from guinea pig [Trofast et al., Chirality 3, 443-450 (1991)]. The order of potency was (R,R)&gt;&gt;(R,S)=(S,R)&gt;(S,S). It was found that the (R,R)-isomer is 1000-fold more potent than the (S,S)-isomer. Preliminary research indicates that administration of the pure (R,R)-isomer may offer an improved therapeutic ratio.
Two reports have been published describing the synthesis of all four isomers of formoterol. In the first report [Murase et aL. op. cit.], the (R,R)- and (S,S)-isomers were obtained by diastereomeric crystallization of racemic formoterol with tartaric acid. In the second report [Trofast et al. op. cit.], racemic 4-benzyloxy-3-nitrostyrene oxide was coupled with an optically pure (R,R)- or (S,S)-N-(1-phenylethyl)-N-(1-(p-methoxyphenyl)-2-propyl)amine to give a diastereomeric mixture of formoterol precursors, which were then separated by semipreparative HPLC and transformed to the pure formoterol isomers. Both syntheses suffer long synthetic procedure and low overall yield and are impractical for large scale production of optically pure (R,R)- or (S,S)-formoterol. For example, the Trofast reference describes reacting 4.5 grams of the styrene oxide with 4.8 grams of the phenethylamine to produce 94 milligrams of the pure S,S enantiomer. Therefore, there exists a need for a more economical and efficient method of making optically pure formoterol.